ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouthy
'''Mouthy "555" Hat '''or simply '''Mouthy '''is the main protagonist of Race Of War, and a minor protagonist in the Destroyers Universe. He is a Destroyer who originated from Dimension 19, as he is the reincarnation of Deceased Destroyer "JacketMiami". He originally worked part-time, sending strategic and political advice to the destroyers before temporarily leaving Dimension 19 and started directly working more after The Destruction of Fortnitia. He returned to Dimension 19 after Sheev Palpatine successfully took over the Earth of Dimension 20, and thus retired from the Destroyers, losing faith in the group. Overview Not so humble beginnings The first time Mouthy gained his vision, he found himself within a fairly small clothing store somewhere in the state of Georgia, finding his new body to be a sentient black beret hat that his possession gave some alterations to the hat, such as giving it eyebrows and a mouth. After that, he explored it a bit before coming across a pair of scissors and noticed the manager staring at him with a mixture of confusion and shock on his face. Not wanting anyone to know there is a hopping, talking hat roaming around Georgia, he killed the manager with the scissors as he hopped his way out of the back of the store, and towards the woods. New Body Unfortunately, the death of the manager had not gone unnoticed, since the manager's cousin-fucking dad had reported to the police that his son was missing. Most white Detective to exist, John "Dzhokefom" Undertale arrived at the crime scene he noticed a bizarre trail which was blood outlined into a circle. He followed it, but since his dumbass was white enough to not realize his rustling through the bushes, he gave away his location to Mouthy, so he hopped as fast as he could, but he didn't notice the circular prints he left. This slow-paced "chase" went on until Mouthy unintentionally found and entered a secret warehouse belonging to the government where he found a large vat of some sort that has some mint green liquid, He gets the idea of hiding within the vat, but he hesitated due to some minor concerns. He then calmed himself down and hopped in as John got in the warehouse, but sees no sign of the perpetrator. When the detective tried to get out, he heard heavy thumping as he turned around, only to have his gun slapped off and knocked back to a wall from one punch, making him temporarily unconscious. Mouthy had developed a new body, a large, strong humanoid one to be exact. He examined most of his new body as he decided to keep the black beret he was ripped from, as a reminder to himself of what he used to be. He then went off to find some clothing. The Unexpected Offer Later within the span of a day mouthy had lured some retard in a suit, Broke his neck, toke his clothing and buried his body. after some thinking he had no idea what the hell he wanted to do so he decided to kill any Caucasians that tried to enter the forest he was living to leech its resources and occasionally go out to make sure that any of those pale skinned conservatives don't hurt anyone that isn't like them. but his actions had caught the attention of a group of anti-caucasian Africans known as the New African Republic (NAR) due to how he saved some of their soldiers despite his lack of knowledge of the said group. a small intel team discovered his location and that lead to a couple of non-lethal soldiers being sent to "retrieve" Mouthy and let one of the Black gods speak with him, once the soldiers arrived at the leeched forest they began searching, Mouthy had been anticipating that he would be searched for again so he fought back. Mouthy literally endured 157 sedative rounds and has taken out three of the soldiers until the last one of them got the lucky finishing shot on him, the next thing he's in after waking up is being in some sort of conference room with boring-ass grey walls. Mouthy was eventually visited by a spirit-like entity who reveals itself to be Tupac Shakur as he offers mouthy to join NAR but Mouthy was not interested in it since he thought he was doing fine slowly leeching over a forest just so he could temporarily live in it, but Tupac pointed out how mouthy never knew what he wanted to do in life and that being in NAR might help him with that problem. Mouthy thinks about it for a moment before he agreed to the deal, by that point is where his legacy as the New African legend kickstarts from there or some shit. The Affair Mouthy had an alright career within the NAR, and at some point during his career received a synthetic hand to flip off whites and proclaim; "Fuck you, I am not your slave, retard." Later japan was like "We sorry for no taking dark men seriously. They get more than thousand dorra as gratitude" due to the socialist movement there being somehow successful, as they now support NAR during the race war, and occasionally sent their supposed best agent to help Mouthy known as "Vermei". One time, while they were alone, Vermei asked Mouthy to fuck her, but he refused so she forced him to do so at gunpoint. When the brutal rape was over, they both promised to each-other to never talk about the situation with anyone (besides themselves), before continuing a mission they were currently undergoing. One to four Several operations were carried out successfully thanks to mouthy, including one where the NAR liberated a prison in Detroit for the purpose of recruitment and a sub-base of operations. Eventually Mouthy gets into a meeting where plans of getting an easy win for NAR, where it was ultimately decided that heading to The United States president's conference and kill him on the spot to make it easier to claim the white house for themselves but the only problem they noticed was that the United States was smart enough to host the conference on the internet while hosting the conference set at a hidden location Mouthy Suggested that they should get answers out on one of the organizers of the online conference, The meeting attenders agreed with the idea and sent him out to interrogate the organizer but they weren't going to let themselves captured. but before the organizer could pull out a gun he was put out by a living skeleton with a blue hoodie who later explained that he was a rouge from a "place beyond earth" and that he already knows where the online conference was going live in real like, declaring ally-ship with NAR After having several squads arrive at the location, Mouthy breaches the building and holds Donald J. Trump in place until he revealed the unveiling the "Generic Robot Servant" which was a "supposedly" advanced project that has gotten easy kills on some soldiers. the skeleton being sacrificed themselves to help the NAR troops and mouthy escaped before getting killed by getting their skull broken to pieces. NAR recovered from the unexpected turn of events as they decided that they needed a more prepared and strategic assault then the quick one they attempted as they decided to distract the American loyalists as by this time Mouthy finally met the leader of NAR, Steve Urkle as he explained how his leadership was a secret to the public and how he is going to take advantage of that by taking part in the sudden election shit that the country is now doing. but after how he was not popular with how he was with the candidate participation announcement they decided to hack the polls behind everyone's backs However, this action had caught the interest of a more recent project from Trumple Pumples personal scientist team, being deemed the "SansBorg" project The Battle of Two Powerhouses When the SansBorg project has been finished, Overlord King Trump Proceeded to Order the new creation to Find The main base of NAR. The Sansborg was Sent to Detroit, Michigan and spent several hours walking until it realized the base was literally nearby and that it was walking in circles, it then proceeded to break in by tricking one of the guards to let it in via pretending to be a pizza delivery man before it began to kill blacks within the base. Urkle did attempt to have a distress call towards Mouthy once the alarm was set off but he was not available for some reason so he tried to wait patiently Meanwhile at the Nation of Islam endorsed Church within Detroit, Mouthy was attempting to pray by himself until he had heard a voice that warned him of the one-man assault NAR was suffering from and gifted him his signature Foresight ability before proceeding to confront The Sansborg and face it in a battle that he came out on top of Moving on with a Winning Spree (WIP) The Victory Royale (WIP) Celebrated yet Guilty (WIP) Retrieval (WIP) Broken Hope By 2044, Mouthy retires from the Destroyers to return to Dimension 19, determined to help out a now grown-up Kobe with dealing with the remains of The EisenKrieger Militia being led by some black-haired bitch. Around 2046-2110, Mouthy learned about how Some blood lacking foreskin looking cracka that has taken over Dimension 2’s Earth. He then decided his next course of action was to hide in Dimension 19 after destroying the portal to Dimension 2 to prevent Not The Emperor any opportunity of invading his home Dimension. Mouthy would later question whether the legacy of the Destroyers as a whole will be able to live on, knowing full well that he was one of the only Destroyers left. He continued to live naturally with his age being slowed down for reasons believed to be related to his determined will to put down The Funny Master for good. Quotes *"Oh, your baby died? Just smoke some weed, crybaby." *"As they say. fuck whitey" *"What the hell did you just fucing say about me you little bich" *"Uhhhhh fuck it, Ooze dip"- Mouthy before he dived into experimental ooze *"WOAH! You can't say THAT, you DUMB UGLY RACIST MOTHER FUCKER." *"The Bible? What the fuck is that? I only get my shit from the Quran." *"I never fucking cared or asked you, plus you are a wigger"- Mouthy to a white man he was torturing in Dimension 19 *"NJfnajndfajsndfjanjnfjwnekfawekowk2f2 30419104 92 1iowjq ef aw jnwa fan )))_#9 3-4 1928 140 398r01 uofjEKd>>,lo 3 Do you" - Mouthy, drunk. Trivia *Originally, Mouthy was going to have a weapon mostly inspired by the infinity gauntlet but due to the idea of Kronkian's having the "God Sperm" alien parasites integrated into their DNA existing. The weapon idea was scrapped and was replaced with a Pistol/Revolver hybrid gun while the person writing this regrets making the original concept *There are a few individuals from Mouthys previous life that can recognize him *Due to his spiritual and eventually blooded ties to an undiscovered advanced race in the continent of Africa. Mouthy's facial features share similarities with a man named "Kronk". *His Wiki page was the first serious page that was not written by RaulMenendez. *Despite working alongside many of them during his time with the Destroyers, he has an extreme hatred for Caucasians. **It is theorized that Mouthy may not actually hate white people, but only fought for the New African Republic so that his own kind wouldn't kill him. This is seen by the fact that despite her being white, he went out of his way to save Rey Palpatine. **It has since been confirmed by MouthyHat that Mouthy initially did hate whites, he has grown to tolerate them, thanks to his service within the Destroyers. *Mouthy is a self-described Sunni Muslim, but the rhetoric that he spews aligns more with the black-nationalist group, the Nation of Islam. FullSizeRender.jpg|Mouthy in fortnite Mouthy in fafnit MW"Mouthy".png|Mouthy Appearing in The Modern Warfare Reboot as "Zane" Because he has nothing better to do Good.png|Mouthy in a disguise giving away a free mug+ pro beer to a cracka (It actually has nano trackers so he could lynch the fucker, fuck whitey) Category:Characters Category:Destroyer Category:Male Category:Heterosexual Category:New African Republic Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Humans